Soñar contigo
by Fletshgguer
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando puedes entrar en los sueños de alguien más? Saori lo descubrirá y Seiya tendrá los mejores sueños de su vida!


**Saint Seiya le pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada, sin ánimos de lucro yo solo escribo para soñar despierta!**

**Llevo como seis meses con esta historia y hoy la he terminado, eso se debe a que por fin me aceptaron mi tesis y ya tengo tiempo para cualquier cosa que no sea la escuela! Pero lo interesante no es haberla terminado, lo interesante es que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia jamás me imagine que "la realidad superaría la ficción", dicen que lo que se escribe es un reflejo del escritor, pero hoy me pregunto ¿Podría también ser una petición al universo? Disfruten la lectura.**

Había una razón por la que Saori no podía conciliar el sueño, ignorar su soledad no siempre le funcionaba, era por eso que no podía controlar su tristeza.

Abrazaba con fuerza su almohada esperando de alguna manera encontrar la forma de hacer coincidir sus sentimientos con sus pensamientos, podría haber gastado toda la noche en eso pero la aparición de una mujer en su habitación le obligo a terminar con aquella lucha, ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie irrumpía de esa manera en su habitación.

-Hola preciosa- pronunció la diosa del amor.

-Afrodita!-

-Lamento haberte asustado, pero no pude ignorar la cara de tristeza de mi diosa favorita y me parece que yo puedo ayudar un poco a que te sientas mejor- Saori estaba más impresionada por la familiaridad y poca prudencia con la que Afrodita había aparecido que con las palabras que le decía en ese momento.

-Gracias pero no es necesario que…-

-Aguarda! Antes de que me corras quisiera que vieras por la ventana- la diosa con algo de incredulidad y desconfianza se dirigió hacia su ventana, al mirar a través de ella quedó asombrada por lo que veía.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- Pregunto Saori sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves?-

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- la diosa podía verse a ella misma sentada en una banca de los jardines de la mansión pero no estaba sola, el caballero de Pegaso estaba muy cerca de ella diciéndole algunas palabras que aparentemente hacían muy feliz a la Saori que estaba en el jardín.

-No es ninguna broma, es el sueño que el caballero está teniendo en este momento, hace un rato pude verlo en la misma situación en la que estás tú. Si quieres enterarte de lo que está diciendo puedes tomar el lugar de esa imagen tuya, ¿Quieres?- Saori no contestó de momento, no podía entrar en un sueño ajeno pero no podía evitar la curiosidad, todo aquello parecía borroso e iluminado, tal vez esa era la forma en la que se veían los sueños ajenos.

-Si no puedes decidirlo tú lo haré yo- antes de que la diosa pudiera reaccionar se topó de frente con el chico, Saori echo un vistazo hacia su balcón tratando de comprobar que no era una alucinación pero desde la ventana Afrodita la miraba complacida, Saori intentó protestar pero sus sentidos se perdieron al escuchar las palabras del Pegaso.

-Esa noche pensé que te perdería, me angustiaba que tú confiaras tanto en mí… Hubiera querido ver tus ojos toda la noche- el entusiasmo del caballero se mezclaba con un aire de ternura, eran sus ojos y el tono de voz los que decían aún más que las mismas palabras, la diosa no pudo resistirse y le acarició la cara con una mano, en ese momento el caballero fue desapareciendo junto con aquella luz que hacia resplandecer todo, en un momento la diosa se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto Athena algo desconcertada.

-Sucede que el caballero despertó de su sueño, eso sucedió, pero lo ralamente interesante es que puedes seguir entrando en el sueño del caballero, incluso puedo ayudarte a crear un sueño para que le preguntes lo que desees, debes saber que en los sueños las personas no mienten- decía la diosa del amor con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso no es correcto, no puedo entrar en la privacidad de otra persona!- Saori estaba muy complacida por lo que había escuchado de su caballero pero no podía ignorar que aquel acto era incorrecto.

-Sí, pero recuerda que es para una buena causa, si él no te ama lo sabrás y tu podrás dejar de perder tu tiempo, pero si piensan igual podrás darle un poco de confianza, a mi parecer es lo único que el chico necesita, eres muy formal con él… mañana te visitare por la noche para saber cual fue tu decisión, por lo pronto descansa querida- la diosa del amor desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saori no pudo decir una palabra, ya entrada la noche trató de borrar lo sucedido de su cabeza y luchó para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó con sus actividades normales aunque de una manera inusual, parecía estar muy distraída mientras caminaba por el jardín de la mansión.

-Buenos días Saori-

-Hyoga buen día, ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento?-

-Así es, oye Saori se que estas enterada que en una semana es el cumpleaños de Shun, los chicos y yo queremos planear algo para él-

-Algo sorpresa!- pronuncio Seiya que iba llegando sin que la diosa se hubiera percatado de eso – buen día Saori-

-Buenos días, Seiya- el caballero llego a sentarse justo en la banca en la que "entre sueños" habían estado la noche anterior, después de un momento a Saori le pareció que el chico había recordado el sueño y después la había mirado de forma especial.

-¿Tienes algún pendiente Saori?- pregunto Hyoga al verla distraída.

-Oh no, perdón, si gustan mañana podemos reunirnos para organizar el festejo de Shun-

-Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos mañana después del entrenamiento, yo le aviso a Shiryu, nos vemos…- Hyoga se alejo de la escena dejando a Saori sola con el Pegaso.

Seiya seguía sentado en la banca y Saori no pudo resistir ir a sentarse junto a él, sabía que la situación era muy diferente, el chico no le diría nada que lo comprometiera a menos que ella comprometiera algo a cambio, como Afrodita se lo había dicho debía romper el formalismo con él. Seiya que estaba sentado con las manos en la nuca y mirando al cielo cambio de postura al ver que la diosa se sentaba junto a él.

-Seiya, ¿Alguna vez me has mentido?-

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta no solo había roto el hielo sino que lo había demolido para captar la atención del Pegaso de inmediato.

-Me refiero a si algunas ves tú me has mentido para hacerme sentir mejor, siempre eres muy optimista y cuando transcurrieron las batallas parecías muy seguro de poder lograr cualquier cosa- el caballero no salía de su asombro aún con la explicación.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere Saori, el miedo y la angustia siempre están presentes pero afortunadamente siempre he tenido un motivo para no perder la esperanza y ese motivo es que nuestra existencia signifique algo para ti- era el turno de la diosa para asombrarse.

-¿Estas bromeando? A pesar de que hay mucha gente egoísta y vana, hay más personas que valen la pena y más si son personas como ustedes-

-Gracias Saori, que te agrade nuestra mortal compañía es muy alentador- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, en un gesto amable Seiya acompaño a Saori hasta la puerta de la mansión donde se despidieron, ambos estaban satisfechos con lo que había sucedido, en lo que correspondía a la diosa había iniciado una conversación diferente a la que comúnmente tenían y respecto al Pegaso había actuado totalmente sincero con ella.

Era más de media noche cuando Afrodita apareció nuevamente ante Saori quien ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Que decidiste querida? El chico ya se durmió y debemos aprovechar antes de que sueñe algo-

- ¿Puedes traerlo aquí?- pregunto Saori mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Niña atrevida, ya estas comprendiendo, tus deseos son ordenes!- Afrodita desapareció y todo comenzó a cubrirse por la luz que anteriormente había visto y también apareció el caballero sentado en un sofá de la habitación, al verla Seiya se levantó de la silla en dirección a ella, él traía puesta su ropa de dormir mientras que la diosa aun conservaba su atuendo del día.

-Me encanta verte- Seiya se le acercó tanto que ella no supo cómo responder, aunque eso no importaba para el chico que la tomó por la cintura.

–Te amo, te amo Saori…- eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, no había duda de que él la amaba, si se lo había dicho es porque realmente lo sentía así.

-¿Y tú Saori? ¿Sientes algo por mi?- a esta pregunta no hubo una respuesta porque antes de que ella pudiera contestar le dio un beso cargado de amor que exploraba sus labios poco a poco y se apoderaba de ella por completo, era un beso lento y suave que la diosa respondía de la misma manera. Seiya comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella era consciente que no debía continuar con ese juego, pero él estaba perdido en ella y no tenía intenciones de papar, sin duda aquel era uno de sus mejores sueños.

Saori sintió un remordimiento de conciencia y decidió terminar con el sueño, poco a poco aquellas luces y el Pegaso fueron desapareciendo. Afrodita apareció al momento y le dedico una mirada tierna.

-Creo que debes tomar una decisión Athena, en este momento eres tú quien tiene todas las cartas sobre la mesa y él no tiene ninguna certeza-

-Sí, tienes razón, hablare con él mañana pero la verdad no sé qué decirle-

Al día siguiente Saori esperaba ansiosa la reunión que tenía pendiente con los caballeros, llegaron todos juntos a su despacho y la saludaron amablemente.

-Hola Saori, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa, al parecer ese día estaba más contento que de costumbre.

-Estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca!- Saori esbozo una sonrisa, Seiya estaba complacido con lo que había soñado la noche anterior y no tenía idea de que realmente había estado con ella.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- Pregunto Seiya mirándola a los ojos.

-Es solo que tuve una buena noche- Seiya no pudo evitar reír un poco para sí.

-Pues ya somos dos…-

Seiya se percato de que Hyoga y Shiryu estaban esperando a que ellos terminaran su plática y los miraban atentamente, Saori también se dio cuenta y comenzó a hablar sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de Shun.

La reunión terminó y todos se despidieron, había sido interesante para Saori lo que había sucedido, el chico estaba feliz con ese sueño que para la diosa era una realidad.

Saori había tomado una decisión, esa misma noche le confesaría su amor, estaba segura que él la amaba así que no tenía nada que perder. Por la noche Afrodita apareció nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? Athena-

-Esta noche arreglaré las cosas te lo prometo-

-Muy bien, entonces prepárate-

Esta vez Saori había pensado estar en la misma banca de los jardines de la mansión, al instante el caballero aprecio sentado a su lado.

-Saori…-

-Seiya… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo- Seiya tan solo la miraba pero esa mirada era diferente a la que comúnmente tenía, ahora parecía relajado y tierno.

-Seiya… yo…- sin poder terminar su confesión, se dio cuenta que Afrodita había parecido abruptamente.

-Saoriii, alguien se acerca!-

-¿Qué?-

A unos metros de ellos apreciaron dos hombres vestidos con armaduras, sus cosmos estaban encendidos y al parecer eran enemigos. Seiya no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la diosa

-Somos sirvientes del dios Hipnos y nos ha enviado para acabar con ustedes-

-No puedo terminar el sueño Athena! Hay una fuerza más poderosa que yo que está sosteniendo el sueño, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Eso salía del control de Afrodita así que debían pensar en algo rápido.

Los dos hombres arremetieron contra las diosas pero en su camino se encontraron de frente con el Pegaso, era por instinto que se movía a proteger a su diosa.

Al mismo tiempo Seiya fue atacado por los dos hombres y no pudo hacerles frente, eran demasiado rápidos para él o quizá él se movía muy lento debido a la confusión. Afrodita había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas pero se dio tiempo para traer completamente al Pegaso dentro del sueño. Seiya despertó en medio de una lluvia de golpes que lo mandaron al suelo.

-Seiyaaaa, defiéndete esto es real!- le gritó Athena para que reaccionara pero estaba tan aturdido que solo acertó a mandar algunos meteoros que logaron detener el avance de sus enemigos. Mientras el ataque cesó, Seiya pudo ver a los dos hombres, a Saori y a otra chica adentro de un campo de fuerza y que él solo estaba vestido con su ropa para dormir, todo lo demás parecía borroso y a la vez iluminado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Saori?- le dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de las diosas. A estas alturas él estaba comenzando a sospechar que aquello no era un sueño pero no le quedaba claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Somos sirvientes del dios Hipnos y nos ha pedido que nos hagamos cargo de ustedes, lamentamos haber interrumpido su romántico sueño pero es hora de matarlos- Seiya se quedó helado, pero al parecer todo concordaba, los sueños anteriores eran similares, el cambio de actitud, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Diosa Afrodita, nuestro señor Hipnos nos ha dicho que usted puede irse sin contratiempos, eso es en agradecimiento por haberle brindado esta oportunidad- Con esas palabras Seiya terminó por entender todo, Saori ya estaba muy preocupada pero no sabía si era por la reacción del Pegaso o por el hecho de que sus vidas estaban en peligro.

-Yo los traje por una buena causa y no permitiré que sus vidas terminen aquí- Dijo Afrodita en un tono retador- Pegaso debes derrotarlos para que el sueño pueda terminar, si te matan aquí no volverás a despertar, yo haré lo posible por llevarme a Athena pero son demasiadas almas como para poder controlar el sueño, el poder de Hipnos es superior al mío, Athena y yo trataremos de sostener el sueño para que puedas regresar-

-Para que ustedes puedan irse por lo menos uno de nosotros debe morir y él ni siquiera tiene su armadura- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Hablan mucho y no hacen nada! Empecemos de una vez!- dijo el Pegaso desesperado, ambos guerreros comenzaron sus ataques pero fueron repelidos por los meteoros que el Pegaso lanzó haciéndolos retroceder sin que él se hubiera movido de lugar. Ambos hombres supieron que la pelea no sería fácil así que contraatacaron con más fuerza y se dio lugar a una pelea intensa en donde Seiya comenzó a sucumbir.

Saori estaba muy preocupada porque el chico estaba indefenso, su armadura no podía llegar hasta él, la situación era desesperada pero él no se rendía, la pelea continuaba de la misma manera hasta que uno de los guerreros dejo de prestarle atención al Pegaso y se dirigió hasta donde las diosas estaban para atacarlas, el escudo hubiera sido suficiente para que ningún ataque les estorbara pero la mayoría de su cosmos estaba siendo utilizado para mantener el sueño, por ese motivo las diosas comenzaron a dar muestras de debilidad y el escudo estaba por romperse, Seiya trataba de llegar hasta ellas pero aún tenía que terminar con el otro oponente.

Sabía que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad para atacar, debía hacerlo rápido y con toda su fuerza, lo que no le fue muy complicado al ver que Saori estaba a punto de ser herida. Elevó su cosmos lo más que pudo, tanto que capto la atención de todos y con toda la furia que tenía descargo su poder contra su enemigo que sucumbió ante el ataque. Antes de caer al suelo el enemigo desapareció como una niebla negra que se esfumaba.

De inmediato el caballero lanzó otro ataque al hombre que atacaba a las diosas y lo hizo retroceder algunos cuantos metros, la pelea se volvía más feroz y el caballero ya estaba comenzando a resentir los golpes que recibía sin armadura, era claro que Seiya tenía mucha habilidad, tanta que sin su armadura ya había derrotado a un enemigo y su cuerpo no estaba tan herido como se esperaba, sin embargo la pelea continuaba y ya estaba cansado pues debía protegerse mucho mas.

Saori estaba desesperada y no podía concentrarse en mantener el sueño así que Afrodita actuó de inmediato.

-Caballero! Regresaremos al mundo real, podrás regresar en cuanto termines con él. Te estaremos esperando-

-No podemos irnos!- es lo último que Saori dijo antes de desaparecer y protestó al llegar al mundo real por haber dejado solo al Pegaso.

-Necesito de tu poder Athena, si no te concentras es posible que ambos se queden atrapados en el sueño así que concéntrate para traerlo de regreso- Nuevamente Saori encendió su cosmo y no tardo mucho tiempo para que los otros caballeros estuvieran al lado de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Saori?- pregunto Hyoga seguido por los demás

-Seiya está peleando en este momento pero es algo difícil de explicar, yo necesito brindar mi energía para que él pueda regresar, por favor estén atentos y quédense aquí- los caballeros estaban intrigados.

Mientras tanto la pelea continuaba y la lluvia de golpes entre uno y otro no terminaba, así que ambos debían hacer uso de su mejor truco si querían ganar y así lo hicieron, ambos se elevaron en el aire y descargaron todo el poder que tenían sobre el otro, Seiya asesto varios golpes letales a su oponente provocándole una muerte instantánea, con esto las diosas pudieron devolver al Pegaso a la realidad pero el caballero aun estaba recibiendo el ataque que segundos antes habían descargado sobre él lo que provoco que callera justo en el estanque de agua de la gran fuente de la mansión, que aunque no era muy profundo era lo suficiente para cubrí al caballero que estaba por demás confundido.

En cuanto los otros caballeros lo vieron caer corrieron a su encuentro para sacarlo del destrozado estanque y ayudarlo a respirar, Seiya que luchaba por salir sintió un gran alivio al ser ayudado por sus amigos, era una ventaja que lo que había sucedido en el sueño no tenia efecto en la vida real pero aun así con la caída en el estanque su ropa había sufrido algunos daños y su cuerpo algunos rasguños y heridas no muy graves.

-¿Seiya estas bien?- preguntaron sus compañeros pero la atención de Seiya estaba en explicarse qué era lo que había sucedido, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad y observaba a las diosas un poco más lejos de donde estaba él.

Todas las luces de la mansión se habían encendido, todos los que vivían ahí se habían despertado con el ruido y se asomaban por la ventana mientras veían la escena con el estanque destrozado, Seiya se levantó y no dijo nada pero agradeció a sus amigos con la mirada y luego se dirigió a las diosas, Afrodita se apartó inmediatamente no sin antes desearle suerte a Saori quien a cada paso del caballero deseaba desaparecer.

-Seiya déjame expli…-

-No te adelantes, tendrás mucho tiempo para eso, ven conmigo- aquella escena era extraña, Seiya con la ropa un tanto desgarrada y empapado sujetaba a Saori de la mano y la llevaba consigo hacia el interior de la mansión ante la mirada de Afrodita, los caballeros y los que vivían ahí.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Dijo Tatsumi cuando los vio entrar a la mansión de forma tan peculiar.

-Tranquilo Tatsumi fue solo un "experimento" que salió mal, encárgate por favor!- dijo el Pegaso sin darle mucha importancia y sin detenerse.

-¿A dónde llevas a la señorita?- Dijo el mayordomo en un grito.

-Esta señorita tiene muchas cosas que explicar así que compromiso- mientras decía eso con la mano libre se quito la playera desgarrada que traía y la arrojo al suelo para después cargar a Saori y llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. Tatsumi quería morirse al ver a Seiya tratar así a su señora y los siguió hasta la habitación de Saori.

-Tatsumi no te preocupes, necesito hablar con él y quiero privacidad por favor- decía la diosa en tono suplicante.

-Pero señorita!-

-Por favor, Tatsumi!- le volvió a suplicar la diosa, Seiya permanecía afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Saori con ella en brazos, mirando a Tatsumi de manera amenazante y esperando a ver si los dejaría solos, no tardo mucho tiempo para que Tatsumi se retirara por su propia seguridad.

Con mucha habilidad Seiya abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí para adentrarse un poco más en la habitación de la diosa. Hasta ese punto Saori todavía no sabía cómo empezar a explicar.

Seiya la dejó suavemente en el piso y se acercó a ella mientras la diosa lo miraba a los ojos. En ese momento Seiya ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación, ya había deducido lo que realmente pasó y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-No necesito que me expliques nada, solo necesito saber si lo que siento por ti vale la pena para que me des una oportunidad- Saori lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de saber la respuesta no podía expresar nada sin dejar de sentirse agobiada por su situación.

-Sé que te amo, pero no sé si pueda funcionar- No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, huir de él fue la mejor idea que se le vino a la mente, Athena se dirigió hacia la ventana donde había iniciado todo y finalmente rompió en llanto, ella lo amaba y él la amaba pero eso no cambiaba en nada las circunstancias. Seiya tampoco conocía la respuesta pero no estaba acostumbrado a perder la esperanza, mucho menos sabiendo que era correspondido, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó por la espalda para susurrarle al oído lo que hacía mucho tiempo quería decirle.

-Solo dame la oportunidad Saori y yo hare que todo funcione, por todos estos años he hecho lo necesario para que no te sientas comprometida, he sido indiferente, me he apartado de ti, he fingido que solo me importas como la diosa Athena pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto, te amo Saori, puedo seguir fingiendo si es lo que quieres pero francamente no quisiera seguir así- poco a poco Saori fue bajando la guardia, era como si de alguna manera sus preocupaciones desaparecieran, curiosamente sólo podía sentir ese sentimiento de tranquilidad cuando él estaba a su lado.

Después de lo sucedido Saori no podría pretender ignorar los hechos, seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, podía rechazar la oferta del caballero y terminar con toda posibilidad de estar junto a él, afortunadamente para ambos ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir pagando la condena de su divinidad y no tardo mucho tiempo en decir las palabras que Seiya necesitaba escuchar…

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
